The present invention relates to pet leashes and more particularly to a retractable and detachable leash capable of being held in the hand or mounted about a user""s waist.
Retractable pet leashes are known in the art. These leashes provide for variable attachment, in distance, between a pet and the owner. These devices typically have a wind-up spool disposed in a housing with a thumb-actuated brake for controlling the amount of leash to be dispensed. Improvements to leashes are desirable; and one object of the invention is to provide a new and improved retractable leash. A drawback to known retractable dog leashes is the retractor must be held in one hand. This can make running or carrying items such as groceries difficult with your pet in tow. Another problem with existing retractor leashes is the leash cannot be separated from the retractor. This can present problems when a user wants to tie his pet outside of a store without leaving the costly retractor with the pet or when the user needs to get away from the pet, for example when a dog gets into a fight with another dog.
The invention is directed to a pet leash device that can be held in a user""s hand or worn about the user""s waist. The device includes a retractor enclosed in an enclosure with a manually actuated brake for controlling the amount of dispensed leash. The enclosure includes a handle portion where the user may grasp the device and a loop for inserting a belt through to couple the housing to the user""s waist. The enclosure may include a concave surface to allow the device to more comfortably fit about a user""s waistline.
In one embodiment the invention provides a retractable pet leash having an enclosure for housing a retractor, the enclosure having a loop located generally parallel with a leash coupled to the retractor.
In another embodiment the invention provides a retractable pet leash having an enclosure for housing a retractor, a first flexible leash having a first connector located at one end, and a second flexible leash having a connector that mates with the first connector connected to a handle at one end of the second leash and a clasp for coupling to a pet""s collar at the other end of the second leash.
In yet another embodiment the invention provides a retractable pet leash that has an enclosure for housing a retractor, the retractor being coupled to a first end of a first length of flexible leash. A second end of the first length of leash is coupled to a first end of a second length of leash by a releasable connector. A second end of the second length of leash having a clasp for connecting the second length of leash to a pet""s collar.
In still another embodiment the invention provides a retractable pet leash that has an enclosure with a concave surface disposed to one side of the retractor.
The above and other objects, feature, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent in the following detailed description thereof when read in conjunction with the appended drawings wherein the same reference numerals denote the same or similar parts throughout the several views.